thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monica Evans (Reboot)
Monica Evans is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Infections. She is the sister of Greg Evans, the girlfriend of Vince Jameson, and a resident of the Moyer Hotel. Monica is a caring and determined individual who struggles to understand the new world around her. However, she always tries to stand up for those she cares about. Monica takes up the role of one of the leaders of the Moyer Hotel survivors, alongside her brother and boyfriend. Pre-Apocalypse South Point, Florida Monica lived in the Moyer Hotel with her brother Greg. The two lived in Room 3-09 on the third floor. Monica attended South Point High School as well, and was good friends with Maggie Thomas and Abby Walters. She was also in a relationship with Vince Jameson. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Monica first appears in a flash-forward sequence, stepping out of a hotel room covered in blood. She drops a knife and falls to her knees, trying to regain her composure. A growl behind her sounds, and she grabs the knife and stabs at an undead, repeatedly apologizing. She screams and stabs the knife into its chest, pushes it back into the hotel room, and shuts the door. Monica apologizes once more, and slowly walks down the hall to leave the hotel. She then appears prior to the outbreak, opening the back entrance of the Moyer Hotel to allow Jane inside. Monica learns she has just moved in and offers to take her bags up with her to the fourth floor. Upon arrival, she encounters Abby, who explains that her dad was bitten by a crazy man on his way up to their apartment. Abby leaves to get groceries, and Monica tells Jane if she needs any help, to just come find her in her apartment on the third floor. After leaving, Monica gets a text from Vince, and calls him to arrange plans for a date. Jane interrupts briefly to alert her of a rat in her room. Monica hangs up and goes to help before seeing Maggie arrive. The two hug and Maggie explains her trip was cancelled due to a crazy person attacking her mother. Monica notes that Pete Walters was also attacked, and questions if there is something going on. Monica later appears helping Jane when she hears Maggie scream from upstairs. She hurriedly goes to help, Jane reluctantly following, before the two encounter the Raymos couple in the hall. Not realizing they are infected, Monica goes to help, but they quickly attack. Jane kills Mrs. Raymos with a candelabra fixture from the wall, and kills Mr. Raymos to save Monica. Sarah Walters then arrives and the two are brought to the Walters' apartment, still shaken up. Monica goes to the bathroom to clean up while Jane explains everything that has happened to Sarah. However, while she is in the bathroom, she is taken by surprise by a reanimated Pete Walters, who corners her against the wall. "Murphy's Law" Monica appears where the first episode ends, still fighting Pete Walters, though he overtakes Sarah. Jane pulls Pete off and Sarah backs into the bedroom. Monica and Jane take on the reanimated Pete before Abby arrives, distracting her zombified father unintentionally. Monica saves Abby by pinning Pete down, but Abby is the one to stab her father in the head. The four of them try to calm down, though Abby and Sarah are still torn up by the sudden passing of Pete. Monica attempts to explain what is happening, and the four make a plan to search the building for survivors before meeting up back at the Walters' apartment in forty-five minutes. She then returns to Jane's apartment to search for her phone, in order to contact Greg and Vince to see if they're okay. However, upon finding her phone, she realizes there is no cell service. Jane reminds her about Maggie, and Monica quickly tries to get upstairs, but the two are swarmed by several infected. They back into Jane's apartment and are forced to escape by crawling out the window to the fire escape. After Jane shuts the window, Maggie screams again, and Monica goes to the next landing above them to find her apartment window open, and Maggie being attacked by two infected. Monica distracts the infected for Maggie to get away, but she realizes the infected are Maggie's parents. Maggie climbs out the window, and the three end up pulling both of her reanimated parents out and tossing them over the fire escape railing, dropping them five stories and killing them on impact. Monica tries to calm Maggie down, but Maggie slaps her. They climb back inside the room and Monica attempts to explain everything to Maggie. The three gear up and leave the hotel room, going to find the others. Upon reaching the fourth floor, the three take out a few of the infected successfully, just as Sarah arrives with Abby and a few other survivors. Monica reunites with her brother Greg, and her boyfriend Vince, as Vince explains that what is happening is an example of Murphy's Law; anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. "Whatever It Takes" TBA "Blind Surveillance" TBA "Studies" Monica will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Monica has killed: *A few zombies. Appearances Infections Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Murphy's Law" *"Whatever It Takes" *"Blind Surveillance" *"Studies" Trivia *''TBA'' Category:Infections Reboot Category:Infections (Reboot)/Survivors Category:Infections (Reboot)/Protagonists Category:Infections (Reboot)/Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Main Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Season 1 Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Moyer Hotel Survivors